The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for fastening and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for fastening objects flush to a surface.
Large networked computer systems require a substantial number of printed circuit cards to perform a countless variety of tasks. The printed circuit cards are typically housed within a plurality of rectangular boxes, which are commonly referred to as a chassis or a main carrier of components. The chassis are then loaded into the system having a cabinet like structure which is configured to receive and support a number of chassis. The chassis are generally inserted laterally and stacked one on top of the other. Each chassis has at least one exposed end where a cable is inserted so that the printed circuit cards can interface, for example, with an SP computer system. The cabinet like structure can also expose two ends of the rectangular chassis so that a cable can connect with, for example, a 390 computer system.
The cabinet like structure provides an area defined only slightly greater in length, width and height than the chassis itself. As a result, the chassis cannot have any protrusions or extensions, such as a screw head or other securement devices, located on its outer surface. A screw head can actually prevent the chassis from properly loading into the structure. Moreover, and if the chassis cannot be inserted into the structure then the computer system cannot interface with the printed circuit cards. Consequently, if the printed circuit cards or components are secured in the chassis, then the securement device must be flush to the outer surface of the chassis.
Other alternatives such as using adhesives, employing screws and even welding are labor intensive and do not provide a convenient removable means for securing printed circuit cards flush to the outer surface of the chassis.
As a result, there is a need for an apparatus and method for fastening objects flush to a surface.
There is also a need for an apparatus and method for fastening a securement member flush to an upper surface of a mounting cover.
There is yet another need for a method and apparatus for fastening a securement member flush to a mounting cover so that a printed circuit card or other component may properly interface with a printed circuit board in a chassis without interfering with the insertion of the chassis into the computer system.
There is also a need for an apparatus and method for fastening a securement member flush to an upper surface of a cover mounted to a chassis to ensure the chassis will properly load into its intended structure for use with a computer system.
An apparatus for securing an object to a surface comprises a mounting cover having a first surface and a pair of sidewalls depending away from the first surface. The sidewalls being in a facing spaced relationship and being secured to a second surface. At least two securement members being secured to the first surface between the pair of sidewalls. The at least two securement members being configured to define a receiving area. The at least two securement members each having a pair of engagement members being secured within at least a pair of openings in the first surface. The pair of engagement members each include an upper surface. The upper surfaces of each of the pair of engagement members being flush with respect to the first surface. An actuating member having a first portion configured to be slidably engaged in the receiving area and a second portion depending away from the first portion. The second portion having a pair of engagement openings for slidably receiving a pair of guide members mounted to the object.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following brief description of the drawings, detailed description, and appended claims and drawings.